


I Saw the Shadows on Your Face

by Sugar_And_Sp1ce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kink, Disney References, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marvel Universe, Movie Reference, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Smut, Song Lyrics, Spideypool Day, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_And_Sp1ce/pseuds/Sugar_And_Sp1ce
Summary: Spiderman and Deadpool end up reluctant (On Spidey's part) friends. Fluff and angst ensues.





	1. Chapter One: How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fall out, boy, so i can fall in(to you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837109) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



> Hiya! So this work was majorly influenced by MadKatter13's spideypool fic. And I've probably read it about 20 times already. It is absolutely amazing and I 100% recommend. It's also the reason I started listening to FallOut Boy. Okay okay enough fangirling over another fic. Onto the story. That is not edited

Spiderman couldn’t say what possessed him the first time Deadpool surprised him. He had been peacefully eating several tacos on a barely lit rooftop sometime during the night when a thump of heavy boots landing alerted him. He barely spared a thought for his Spidey-Sense not warning him before he had rolled to the side and flipped, webbing shooting towards the person as the red and black clad figure dodged with a shout and a curse, “Fucking hell, Spidey! What gives? Are you angry that I didn’t bring you a present?”

Spiderman breathes out a sigh of relief as he recognizes the distinct sound of the Merc with a Mouth’s tones. He had been on blessedly few co-ops with the volatile mercenary. And yet, Deadpool was never silent about how he had the biggest crush on Spiderman. He had heard tales of the killer giving poetic, and crude monologues about his ass for hours, he didn’t believe those. Mostly because the thought of anyone going on about him for hours for something as trivial as his ass baffled him. Nonetheless, he curses and straightens to give the mercenary a glare, “Angry? No, I was scared out of my mind! Do you make any noise at all?”

Deadpool’s chuckle sounds across the roof as he comes closer, the now familiar scent of death and leather permeating the air but thankfully not strongly, his amused and flirty tone rings out, “Oh I bet you could make me make all kinds of noise Baby Boy.”

Spiderman pinches the bridge of his nose thoroughly exasperated and it hadn’t been even five minutes in the Merc’s company, “Of course... Why exactly are you here?”

Deadpool's mask widens as the man himself grins broadly, “Well, I saw you having tacos all by yourself and thought I should come keep you company. After all, you never know what’s out and about this time of night. Anything could just snap a cute little spider like you all up.”

Spiderman mumbles under his breath, wondering if there was anything worse than Deadpool that wanted to snap him up before speaking louder and turning to sit back on the ledge with a wince, “Fine. Then join me, and keep the innuendos, and flirting to a minimum.”

There was a high pitched gasp and Deadpool appeared beside the taco bag, sitting down, legs dangling off the side of the building like Spiderman’s were before he took a taco, rolling the mask up and revealing the scars that took the place of skin. Spiderman stared for all of two seconds before picking up his own taco, and a surprisingly normal tone of Deadpool’s voice said, “Thank you for sharing Spidey.”

Spiderman shrugs and swallows the bite in his mouth, staring out across the rooftops and answering, “I was raised with manners you know. Besides, my powers make me eat like a sumo wrestler, I imagine that others are like that as well.”

Deadpool studies him a moment, chewing thoughtfully before nodding, “That makes sense. American Sweetheart Spidey with a compassionate streak.”

Spiderman snorts, nearly choking on his taco but swallowing quickly, saying derisively, “If I didn’t know better I would think you had it for more than just my ass.”

Deadpool laughs, the sound somehow without humor and he says softly, “Right... How could Deadpool experience anything but lust? He’s not nearly sane enough for that.” He stands and shakes his head, tipping an imaginary hat at the blue and red suited man, “Thanks for the tacos Baby Boy. See you around.”

Before Spiderman can apologize or tell him to stop calling him Baby Boy, Deadpool had melted back into the shadows on the roof. Spiderman stares for several minutes, trying to piece together why he had a pang of guilt making the last taco difficult to swallow before he gives up and puts all the trash back into the bag. He shoots a web to the next building and swings away, discarding the trash in a bin and heading to his small apartment in the not so shiny part of the city. He had class in a few hours and the university work was difficult enough to handle on a full night's rest.

 

The next time the Merc appeared he was out, by himself on a hostage situation gone wrong. The bank robbers had brought in robotic guard dogs. And the police were just not prepared to deal with robotic animals that could shoot lasers from their eye sockets. Spiderman was on the building across from the bank, observing how to best approach the situation when suddenly Deadpool slides down beside him on a rope, booted feet keeping him steady against the wall. The massive man, yet again, surprised him with his stealth and with his Spidey-Sense failing yet again to warn the slighter male. Spiderman stares at him as the Merc cheerfully asks, “Need some help Baby Boy? I could take care of the robots. While you do what you do best and go all hero on me.”

Spiderman rolls his eyes and then surveys the situation again before swallowing and cursing himself for even thinking of it. Finally he says shortly, “No human casualties.”

Deadpool grins widely and takes one hand off the rope holding him up to salute before saying just as cheerfully, “Aye aye, mon capitàn!”

He slides further down the building before jumping away to hit the ground and take off towards the guard dogs, his katanas swinging as he merrily sings in some language that Spiderman didn’t recognize. Spiderman curses and takes advantage of the distraction he provided to swing in and make his way to the room that the actual robbers had barricaded themselves and twenty employees and customers in. 

There were four men, taken down laughably easy now that the guard dogs had been dispatched, with not a bullet wound to go around. Spiderman escorted the bound would-be robbers out and to the police, Deadpool finding them there with a hole through his left thigh where a laser had caught him. He was still cheerful as he gestured to the diced up robotic remains, seeming almost like a child who wanted praise. 

Spiderman shifted in place before saying reluctantly, “Thanks Deadpool... You-You did well.”

The Merc squealed and caught up Spidey before he could blink, hugging him and pulling him off his feet as Spidey stares down, every muscle in his body tensed as camera flashes go off around him, the media no doubt having a field day and once he’s let down he flicks the center of the larger male’s forehead through his mask and grumbles, “Don’t do that.”

Before anything else can be done or said, he raises his arm, jumping up and swinging away just as the web attaches to another building.

He had expected the media coverage of the moment, the speculation, the insinuations, the questions. What he didn’t expect but should have in retrospect, was Tony to find him during his next patrols. Spiderman winced and landed on the nearest rooftop, rolling up his mask only so much as to show his lips and chin, as Tony’s face shield came open. Tony cut in without giving Spiderman time to say anything, “What the hell was Deadpool doing with you? And why on earth was he hugging you?”

Spiderman shakes his head and sighs, “There were no human deaths. He showed up and wanted to help. I didn’t expect the hug nor reciprocated it. Come on Tony, you know how he is.”

Tony grinds his teeth, he was aware that Spiderman was younger than the rest of them but that only meant he wanted to protect the thin man. He says slowly, “It looks bad on you... Co-oping with a known killer. Everyone knows about Deadpool now. And the mercenary is dangerous.”

Spiderman finds himself annoyed with Tony tone, somewhere between cajoling and patronizing and he crosses his arms, “I don’t need a publicity agent Tony. Nor a protector. I am more than capable of handling the press. And, if I do ever end up on Deadpool’s list, which I doubt I will, I can take care of myself.”

Tony’s brows draw together and he takes a step forward, “Damnit Spiderman! Natasha wouldn’t ever go toe to toe with him if she had a choice. And neither would any one in their sane mind. Sure you can kill him, but he just comes back. Steve won’t touch him either. Could you just think for a moment? I don’t know why you don’t tell him to get lost!”

Spiderman fumed silently for several seconds before saying flatly, “I’m well aware of who and what he is. And how dangerous he is. But I’m not a child Tony! No matter how you all insist on treating me like one. Don’t get me wrong, I am beyond grateful for all you’ve done for me. But it's not your business who my friends are! And if you want me to tell someone to get lost? Then please go somewhere else. I'm not discussing this with you again.”

Tony stared at him for several seconds, shocked at how cold the normally friendly and cheerful man sounded. Before he slowly nods, for once heeding the voice that said quietly that he was pushing it. Tony closes the suit and takes off. Once out of sight of the rooftop, Spiderman drops his head to his hands, rubbing small circles on his temples and somehow not being surprised when leather clad fingers tilt his head up, the white eyes of Deadpool’s mask staring at him.

He was emotionally exhausted from just that short talk with Tony and he doesn’t snap, just sighs tiredly, “What do you want Deadpool?”

The masked head tilts to the side, seeming to study him before saying softly, “That... Was nice of you Baby Boy. You called me a friend.”

Spiderman laughs, the sudden noise strange with the silence of the rooftop and Deadpool’s serious tone. Finally Spiderman just says, “It wasn’t for you. It was for me. They shouldn’t still be telling me what to do. Just because I’m the youngest doesn’t mean they can parent me.”

Deadpool’s mask slowly widens like it does when he was grinning and only slightly teasing tones raise hopefully, “So you are overage then?”

Spiderman stops, staring at the merc with lips parted in surprise. On the one hand, telling the truth would give Deadpool even more freedom to tease him, but on the other, if he lied, would Deadpool stop coming to help? Or liven the lonely patrols? Spiderman swallows, ashamed that he couldn’t speak the words to get rid of the mercenary even as he whispers hoarsely, “Yes, I’m over age.” He could practically feel Deadpool’s eyes light up with the news but no further comment is made. 

Instead he holds up a two large boxes, Mario’s Pizzeria stamped across the visible lid, “I brought lunch. Care to share Spidey?” 

Spiderman laughed again, for the second time that night and for the second time in the span of time he had been with the merc. He nods and simply drops to the ground, legs crossed, “I hope you didn’t put olives on it.”

There’s a choked sound as he drops and then a snort, Deadpool dropping heavily to the ground beside him, “Only on one.” He hands the top pizza to Spiderman and rolls his mask up, Spiderman not even blinking as he begins devouring his pizza with gusto. 

They didn’t patrol that night, instead spending it eating the pizza and finally both parted, back to their own homes. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deadpool and Spiderman had become enough of a team that it surprised none of the people Spiderman rescued. But this one topped the cake, a... Beast of sorts had cloned itself, mini-versions of the gargantuan animal attacking anything in sight. And he was in the thick of it, Deadpool helping, only a few feet away but seeming to get farther and farther apart. Suddenly the Merc stares at Spiderman and his panicked yell rings out, “Watch out Spidey!”

His Spidey-Sense had been going haywire with the sheer amount of animals after them but he wasn’t quick enough to dodge the humongous claw that clipped his head, and the ground rushed up and blackness encroached on him. 

Deadpool shrieked, the sound utterly piercing and a moment later the Merc was stood over the collapsed male, fighting off the beasts with a cool calculation and no quips. The large one was finally captured with the help of the authorities. But before anyone could get to Spiderman or Deadpool, the smaller male was thrown over Deadpool’s shoulder, the katanas shoved into belt loops. And both seemed to melt into the shadows. 

Spiderman came too to the sound of a tv and the view of a red and black clad stomach. He groans and stays in place for once. His head was pounding so it takes him a moment to recognize the couch he’s on as his own and his breathing stutters as he stares up at Deadpool. “H-how did we get here? How do you know where I lived?” His fingers raised to touch the mask and make sure it was in place before the panic set in.


	2. Chapter Two: Congratulations Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Spidey and Deadpool actions. Fluff, all the fluff.

Spiderman stared up into the white eyes of Deadpool’s mask and began to hyperventilate, “Aunt May... My family. Y-You know where I live, you know my family. Oh god. Oh my god.” He pushes himself upright, struggling to breathe and barely feels the arms that wrap around him, pulling him onto a hard lap and rocking gently, shushing him as he continues to freak out. It was different when it was just him on the line, just his own rebellious streak confronting Tony. If he was ever on the Merc’s list then that was fine. He could stand up against the Merc. But Aunt May? No. Deadpool was volatile enough to simply take her out, besides the fact that Deadpool was more than capable of doing so, and Spiderman couldn’t take that. All that he had left in the world ending because he had been careless.

Finally the steady voice pulls him back from the panic and Spiderman stares up at Deadpool, horror still tightly wound in his gut. He had kept where he lived secret from even the Avengers. Using several strategies and mundane ways of preventing them from knowing his identity and address. Deadpool’s soothing, serious voice that he heard so little of, but knew he heard it more than anyone else finally breaks him from his thoughts and he tunes in, “Plus I didn’t go snooping either. I don’t know your family, honestly if they weren’t related to you I wouldn’t even be curious about them. And Baby Boy?”

Deadpool knew he had his attention back and Spiderman says hoarsely, his voice shaky, so out of it that he doesn’t even correct the man on the nickname, “Yes Deadpool?”

Deadpool lifts his mask with one hand, the scarred lips moving slowly, “I would never harm you or your family. Surely even if you hate me, or don’t like me, if you think the worst of me... Surely that is one thing you know sweetie.”

Spiderman stares up at him, speechless behind his mask and slowly the earth fully comes back to him and he realizes that he’s sat sideways across Deadpool’s lap, the pounding and sick feeling weren’t all from the panic but from the hit he had suffered. And slowly Spiderman nods, coming to terms with the stark truth he could hear in Deadpool’s words. He doesn’t move for a moment, unsure why even as he was reluctant to, “I-I’m sorry.” He couldn’t say what he was apologizing for, maybe for freaking out and making Deadpool take care of him, or maybe for thinking the worst, but he did. Deadpool’s large hands tighten at his waist as he continues, “So, er, how exactly do you know where I live?”

Deadpool laughs, his head falling back and the sound strangely loud in the near silence, “Part of my job, baby cakes, is finding people. It always has been my job. I do recon quite well.”

Spiderman shifts uncomfortably and slips off the man’s lap finally, curling up against the end of the couch, “Right. But... None of the others have managed to do it. And Black Widow, or even Bucky is at least your equal in... Recon.”

Deadpool chuckles softly, “Lady Spider is definitely something else and the Super Soldier is good at his job. But perhaps I have an advantage. After all, I’ve never seen anyone else sneak up on you Spidey. Care to share why that is?”

Spiderman colors under his mask and he’s quite reluctant when he answers, barely loud enough to be heard, “You don’t activate my Spidey-Sense.”

Deadpool sits bolt upright, hearing the embarrassment in his tones and ignoring it as his jaw drops and he stares at the smaller male, “I what?!”

Spiderman rubs his temples and inhales as the pounding in his head becomes worse, “Please don’t shout. And you heard me. I don’t know why, and I find it annoying.”

Deadpool stays staring at him but unexpectedly ducks his head and apologizes, “I’m sorry, I should have been thinking about your poor pretty head. And I was just surprised. I didn’t realize your super sense didn’t register with me...” He pauses and says thoughtfully, “Do you suppose this means that fate wants us to be together?”

Spiderman stares at Deadpool this time with a mix of confusion and horror, his own jaw dropping before he sputters, “What? Don’t be ridiculous! That is-That has nothing, nothing to do with it!”

Deadpool chuckles and shakes his head, “You are too easy to rile up Baby Boy.”

Spiderman sighs and slowly shakes his head in return, careful of the pounding and sick feeling, “Don’t call me that.”

Deadpool shrugs and then his suit begins ringing out, Rihanna’s song, Work sounding out and Deadpool groans before fishing out a phone out of his utility belt. The call is answered and rapid fire foreign language that Spiderman didn’t care enough to identify spills from the Merc’s mouth. Once the call was done, Deadpool stands, rolling his mask down and saying regretfully, “I can’t stay and take care of you any more. But make sure to eat something light and hydrate sweetcheeks. I have to go take care of something.”

He starts to head towards the window that Spiderman usually uses to get out, but Spiderman lifts his head and follows his progress, calling out softly, “Deadpool?” The red and black suited man stops, the window lifted and he turns back towards Spiderman, waiting. Spiderman swallows and says just as softly, “Thank you... And make sure to clean up the mess. I don’t want to have to dissuade the Avengers from coming after you.”

The silence that followed was heavy but complete, white eyes fixed on Spiderman before he nods once, “Will do Baby Boy. Now remember to do as I said.”

And with that, the Merc was gone, the window shut and only the lingering scent of death and leather to remind Spiderman of what had taken place. 

Eventually Spiderman got up, opening the window again as all his nose could pick up was Deadpool’s scent. It was much easier to bear in the open air, and not accumulating in his small apartment. After that, his reluctant feet carried him to the kitchen, water and food on his mind before he finally shed his suit and all but collapsed into bed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The Avengers had their hands full the next Friday. A scientist had managed to sneak into the prison system. He had given the prisoners and guards a concoction of something that had turned the former humans into insane beasts. They were all at various stages into the mutation, some fully furred, and some half way there, feral teeth and eyes gleaming even while human flesh showed between the patches of fur. The sight and smell was not only horrifying, but they were only a distraction. Tony and Rhodes had went to apprehend the Scientist, who was apparently heading for some higher up person in the government, with promises from Strange and Banner that they would figure out how to reverse the concoction as soon as possible. In the meantime, the rest of their motley crew was under Steve’s command, deterring the feral beasts from terrorizing New York City or the people. 

Spiderman was webbing yet another mass of fur and flesh to the street, when the voice came over the comms, Banner’s calm tones heavy with regret as he delivers the news, “The changes are permanent, at least from what I have the time and technology to do. The mutations can’t be reversed. Dr. Strange has gone to assist Tony and Rhodey in the capture of the scientist.”

For a moment all were silent as each of the other heros were preparing ti kill the mindless beasts that were once human. However only a few moments later, Steve’s relieved voice comes over the com, “I never thought I’d say this, but thank God. Deadpool finally made it.”

Sure enough, through Steve’s com, you could hear the Merc singing and hacking sounds. Spiderman’s stomach rolled and then he looked at the mass of beasts he had yet to catch, some looking almost human and his stomach heaved again, hands shaky as one raises to his ear and he asks into the com, “You all know I hate to ask, but could you send him this way? I...could use the help.”

There was silence for several moments and then through the slight static another voice comes on the coms, apparently having gotten his own, “My Baby Boy asked for me? Well, Cap? How about it, can I go help the itsy bitsy Spidey?”

A moment later a loud squeal comes across as Steve says tiredly, “Yes, go help him. I assume you know where he- Fucking Hell! Do not hug me! You’re getting blood and guts on MY SUIT!”

There was muffled laughter on the coms before they were turned off as more than Spiderman was sniggering. In not nearly enough time Spiderman could hear Deadpool singing, and see him skipping down the street, swinging his Katana’s and screaming in a vaguely familiar tune, “No one kills like Deadpool, hacks up bad guys like Deadpool, turns every conversation to Spiderman’s ass like Deadpool! I use blood in all of my decorating!” He grunts and spins to a stop in front of a bemused and shocked Spiderman, “Ten points for Deadpool!”

Spiderman crosses his arms, tilting his head and saying sternly, “Thank you for that lovely image.” He shifts and reaches up to turn his com off, waiting until Deadpool did the same before swallowing hard and murmuring, “I can’t do this. They used to be human.”

Deadpool’s grin softens, as does the cheerful tone in his voice, after all, he may not have as strict of a moral compass as his Baby Boy, but he would be damned if this would cause Spiderman more distress than he could help. Deadpool steps forward to press a masked kiss to Spiderman’s covered forehead, “Of course not Baby Boy. That’s one of the most super duper things about you. But I won’t pretend to be something I’m not. Web them up for me and then move on to the next street.”

Spiderman nods, the sickness he had been feeling lessening somewhat and the relief is enough for him to simply take it and not fight or question it. Logically he knew that the monsters weren’t going to live, that he was aiding in that, but it was much harder to tell that to his gut. And he refused to kill them as everyone else did. He steps away from Deadpool with a grateful nod, “Alright. Thank you.” 

Deadpool nods and steps back, the katanas put away and his guns in hand. Spiderman shakes his head, his com turned back on, and he swings off, trapping the remaining beasts with webbing and moving to the next street, leaving them to Deadpool. 

It was a long and gruesome battle, not a single one, not even Spiderman escaped being splattered by blood and guts. Even Deadpool tired of his own voice, the quips, flirting, and singing dying down until they all stood in a blessedly silent circle. All were drooped over, most leaning on another hero until Tony and Dr. Strange appeared in the center of the circle. Both looked weary and downtrodden. Tony was the one who spoke, saying softly for him, “The Scientist is dead, he took his own life. You all did exemplary work today. Strange is going to take us all to the Tower to use the facilities there and you’re all welcome to stay, rest and recover.” Tony’s head didn’t even turn but he said sternly, “Yes, even you Wilson.”

Deadpool lets out a chuckle, seemingly still speechless and inclines his head towards Tony, but Spiderman felt the Merc’s gaze on him and he shifts, getting ready to turn away and head home before Tony comes and lays a hand on the slender man’s shoulder. His voice was softer, more understanding as he cajoles, “Private quarters Spiderman... You wouldn’t have to reveal anything to me or the rest of the team. Come on Webs, I don’t want you to have to swing back to your home.”

Spiderman could sense Deadpool listening in, whether to hear his answer or make sure him and Tony weren't fighting he wasn’t sure. But nonetheless he nods reluctantly, “Alright. Thank you Tony.”

Tony claps him on the back gently and Dr. Strange gives one of his portals and takes the entire group through. Tony lets the suit go, the pieces flying away. He gives them each directions and they all trudge off as Tony all but collapses into Pepper’s arms. Spiderman turns away, heading towards his quarters. He didn’t even flinch when once he was out of sight of the others when Deadpool’s arms wrap around his middle. 

He simply sighs and opens the door, walking forward with Deadpool’s front brushing against his back. The man was huge, so it wasn’t a shock when Deadpool picks him up. For what seems like the hundredth time, Spiderman doesn’t resist again, simply laying his head against the padded katana straps. Deadpool hums in approval before taking him to the bathroom affixed to the plain bedroom. The Merc holds him against him seemingly effortlessly before running the water for him. Only once it was just on the hot side of warm does he get set down. Deadpool sitting him on the sink as he began peeling his suit off starting with the fastening in back. The chest is peeled away from Spiderman’s skin before he comes to his senses, staring up at Deadpool with a strange detachedness even as he realizes he should stop the man. But it was nice to simply be taken care of. 

Only once leather covered fingers peeled the skin tight suit off down to his waist does his fingers close around Deadpool’s wrists, not using his super strength, just holding gently. His voice feels scratchy as he says softly, barely above a whisper, “I’ve got it from here.”

Deadpool studies him before nodding and stepping back just the smallest amount, “Alright Baby Boy. I’m going to shower and come back here.” His head tilts and his hands flip, squeezing Spiderman’s wrists gently before Spiderman releases him and the red and black clad male steps out of his bathroom. 

Spiderman doesn’t move for a moment before hopping down and peeling his suit the rest of the way off. He puts it on the sink and looks in surprise at the hoodie and sweats that were waiting on him on the counter. He didn’t remember Deadpool getting them. He shrugs before peeling off his mask, washing it and hanging it to air dry a bit before washing himself. The sweats were soft and he reluctantly pulls the mask back on before heading out to his room to find Deadpool on the bed, the sweats looking odd on the large male. The hoodie was pulled over the familiar mask, throwing it mostly into shadow. 

Spiderman moves to stand at the side of the bed, saying skeptically, ”I don’t think Tony meant us to share a room Deadpool.”

Deadpool shrugs, “Meant to or not, I’m not going to leave you alone tonight Spidey.” His tone softens and he adds, “I may have been in my element, if extremely tired. But you’ve had a doubly worse day Baby Boy. Accept some comfort alright? I’ll sleep on the floor if you want.”

Spiderman stares at the Merc for a long time, Deadpool’s white eyes never leaving his own in the darkness of the hood. Finally he shifts, giving a sharp nod, “For once. I don’t particularly want to be alone.” He sighs softly, having been prepared to take the Merc up on his offer to sleep on the floor, but a voice that sounded suspiciously like Aunt May was telling him that that wouldn’t be right to the man who had helped him. He reluctantly adds, “Scoot over. I’m not laying on top of you.”

Deadpool tilts his head before moving backwards, to the other side of the bed before looking at him curiously and asking hopefully, “Does this mean I don’t have to sleep on the floor? Because I totally would have for you, but I wasn’t looking forward to it. These beds are like an orgasm in a soft rectangular form. ”

Spiderman winces and shakes his head, sliding under the covers on his side of the bed and mumbling, “Stay on your side, and no touching. Good night Deadpool.” And not too much longer found Spiderman with a head full of dreams that red and black flitted through though when he woke he couldn’t say why or what about the colors unsettled him. He blinks up at the ceiling before becoming aware of the lumpiness of what he was laying on. He frowns before slowly lifting his head. Only to find himself half laying on the Mercenary, the deep and even breaths of the larger male told him that he was asleep even as he internally began to panic. Deadpool was still on his side of the bed, making it Spiderman who had moved in the night. He spares a thought for the irony of his own body betraying him before he slowly begins moving, making it successfully to his side of the bed. After a few moments, he relaxes enough to close his eyes, his back to Deadpool. Sleep claimed him once more. 

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It had been a month since that night. A month since Spiderman had slept in the same bed as Deadpool. And a month since Spiderman had seen Deadpool. He continually told himself that he didn’t look for the Merc, that he didn’t miss him, and he didn’t find himself thinking longingly of his voice echoing from the shadows on patrol. 

But it was a lie. Spiderman had been using the Merc. A way to stave off the loneliness, to have company. The other Avengers were great, they loved Spiderman. They enjoyed the random hang outs after battle and even the random meet ups for movie night at Tony’s. But none joined him on patrol, or brought him food. By the end of the month, he was even missing being called ‘Baby Boy’. 

Perhaps because he was unknown, or because he was in civvies, or even because he was out, walking home from spending the evening with May. But either way, he wasn’t looking for the arms that suddenly dragged him into an alley, pinning him against the wall and yanking his hood down over his eyes before he could even see who had grabbed him. Internally, Spiderman was panicking, his Spidey-Sense had never failed him in normal life before, and he was convinced that this was the end, that he was about to meet his end in a dirty alley.

Then a growling, unfamiliar voice sounded out, “Well, well, well, what do we have here? A cutie out all alone? What am I going to do with you?”

Spiderman began to plead, “Come on, I don’t have any mon-” About halfway through the sentence he remembered who he was, and that this human was strong, but not Spiderman strong. He leapt forward, pinning the much larger body and finally pulling the hood of his hoodie out of his face. He opened his mouth to rant at the would be mugger, only to come face to face with a familiar red and black mask. 

Spiderman’s mouth hung open, shock freezing him, at least until Deadpool’s voice penetrates through his shock, “-hell. You are waaaaay more adorable than I pictured Baby Boy. Of course I knew that ass as soon as I saw it. But damn, your face could make the angels jealous. Is that why you hide away all the time? You don’t want to make the other hero-types jealous ‘cause you’re most sexy one? And that’s saying a lot-”

Spiderman interrupts the rambling with a growl, bare hand pressing firmly down on Deadpool’s mask, over his mouth. His tone is firm, exasperation tinting it as he says, “For fuck’s sake, /shut up/!” Deadpool fall’s silent, white eyes staying fixed on Spiderman. Spiderman sighs and raises a brow, thankfully avoiding the panic attack at Deadpool seeing his face, his identity, “Did you just say you recognized me, in civvies, in a crowd, on the street, by looking at my ass?”

Deadpool nods but makes no other move to speak, his lips closed under the mask, against Spiderman’s palm. Spiderman laughs softly, surprising the both of them before his hand removes itself and he flicks the Merc’s nose, putting just the smallest bit of Super strength behind it, “Idiot. You go away for a month and this is how you greet me? Giving me a bloody heart attack?”

Deadpool makes a disgruntled noise at the flick, but he stays down, speaking surprisingly quietly, “I didn’t think you would be scared, I thought you would just smack me around.”

Spiderman raises a brow, leaning back and standing, holding his hand out to Deadpool, too relieved to see the Merc to be truly angry, or to really question why he felt so nice towards the leather clad killer. Instead he shakes his head, pulling Deadpool up to stand, “You don’t activate my Spidey-Sense remember? I thought it had failed and I was going to die. You.... You haven’t been around so I forgot that you’re the only one it doesn’t warn me about.”

Deadpool cups Spiderman’s cheeks and presses a masked kiss to his forehead, “I’m sorry Baby Boy. Forgive me?”

Spiderman suppresses the urge to shiver, the endearment not even giving the usual indignation. He instead stays still, hands by his side and murmurs, “I don’t have much of a choice.” Deadpool seems to frown at that before releasing him and Spiderman watches him a moment before murmuring, “Meet me at my apartment. I can’t go walking around unmasked with you.”

Without waiting for an answer, he tugs his hood back up and steps back into the flow of people, all but disappearing into the crowd on his way back to his apartment. His thoughts all over the place as he uses the time and space to contemplate his reaction, or lack of one. He stops briefly to grab a giant box of tacos, before making it to his apartment, determinedly not thinking about where this new fondness for the infamous Merc with a Mouth, where the external fondness was coming from. His nerves jangled as he climbed the stairs, entering through the front door. He was greeted with the sight of Deadpool playing Mario Kart with several steaming chinese take out boxes on the coffee table and Spiderman laughs, locking the door and turning back with the box of tacos held in one hand. “I brought tacos.”

Deadpool pauses the video to turn and chuckle, “Well that should be plenty of food then.” Deadpool studies him before his voice lowers, slipping into a low register that had chills running down Spiderman’s spine, “Come sit down and eat Baby Boy.”

Spiderman swallows and goes to sit on the other end of the couch, setting the taco box next to the Chinese take-out. He pulls the hoodie off, the simple black shirt under left on before he links his fingers together, trying to prevent his fidgeting. He sighs softly, “My name is Peter Parker. I’m twenty-one. And I really like when you keep me company.”

Deadpool stares at him for the longest time, seemingly unmoving except for his breathing. Finally he unfreezes and rolls his mask up over his nose like usual, “I’m Wade Wilson, I like unicorns, and I want to fuck you.”

Peter’s head snaps up towards Wade with wide brown eyes, staring at the still half-masked man with shock that he would have come out like that before he shifts in place, hands slipping under his thighs and gripping the couch. After a few moments, a small and timid, “Thank you?” slips from Peter’s lips, his gaze never wavering from the white eyes of Deadpool. 

Deadpool’s lips tighten briefly before he nods and scoots back on the couch, large frame taking up nearly twice the space that Peter does. He takes a taco and a box, chopsticks taken a moment later, “Eat up Petey. You’re welcome, but you need to eat like this more often.”

Peter blushes, ducking his head and mumbling as he reaches for the spring rolls, “Can’t afford to. I thought you knew and that was why you always brought me food.”

Deadpool blinks and pauses, half eaten taco frozen in it’s path to his mouth as his head turns slowly so wide open white eyes stare at Peter, “What the fuck man? No. I didn’t know. I try to be a good Deadpool and stay out of your apartment unless you invite me.” He shakes his head and goes back to eating, “I’ll fix that.”

Peter stares at him, confusion on his face before he shrugs and decides to try and figure out what the Merc was talking about some other time. He steadily makes his way through the food, Deadpool eating nearly as much as he did and all of the food being somehow consumed. 

Deadpool turns to him then, mask still up and he says seriously, “Petey.”

Peter blinks and looks up from the controller he was fiddling with, confusion lining his features, “Yes Deadpool?”

Deadpool’s tone of voice doesn’t change as he says, “Don’t think me crushing on you or you being super duper sexified is going to make me let you win.”

Peter blinks slowly, trying to process that he was using his serious voice for this. His brows furrow and he nods slowly, “Alright.”

Deadpool’s mouth returns to his normal grin and he turns, setting the race up and snagging Donkey Kong as his player while Peter picks Yoshi. They end up having several races, neither truly winning because they won just as much as they lost. Until Rihanna’s “Work” blares out from one of Deadpool’s many pockets and the Merc with a mouth leaves, but not before kissing the side of Peter’s head and ruffling his hair with a, “See you around Baby Boy,” tossed over his shoulder.

Once the massive figure left his apartment, Peter put the controller down, stretching and moving away to pace. Deadpool’s absence cleared his head of the strange joy he had felt, learning the man was back. In its place was a curious feeling of sadness that he was already gone, and feelings of unease at both of those feelings in relation to the infamous Merc. 

Everyone knew Deadpool was a weapon, a highly sought after, deadly weapon. He had been impressive before becoming a mutant and after that, his skills only increased. Peter wasn’t sure how their strange friendship survived, much less why Deadpool seemed to have a crush on him, but perhaps he needed to reevaluate his perspectives. 

Peter thought, through that night’s patrol, through the next day. And into the next week, all without so much as a visit from Deadpool. And in the larger than life male’s absence, he came to a decision. Now? To wait to have a chance to bite the possibly not metaphorical bullet. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Peter stood on the rooftop, the webbed up robbers on the street below calling loudly for help that wasn’t coming. When a soft thump and Deadpool’s voice rang out behind him, he barely jumped, “Well done Baby Boy. Got it all finished before I could even join you. I hope that’s not indicative of how our sex life will be.”

Peter winced and finally turned to face the man who was steadily walking towards him, he sighs and reaches up to pull off his mask, his expression serious in a way he wasn’t normally. The mask is fidgeted with as he says, forced calm in his tone, “Deadpool... We need to talk.”

Deadpool stops immediately, large body tensing and his head tilts, watching Spiderman with an unerring stillness before saying evenly, “I’ve always got time to talk to my favorite hero. What’s up Spidey?”

Peter winces at the compliment and swallows, trying to remain strong despite the fear and his own guilt running through his veins, “I don’t want you around.”

Deadpool is silent for a sickeningly long time, white eyes seeming to stare burning circles in Peter’s eyes. Finally the Merc says softly, “Then I’ll see you around next time I’m in town.”

Peter shakes his head slowly, forcing the words out of a dry mouth, “No. I mean I don’t want to see you. Ever.”

Deadpool seems to become stone, even his breathing stopping before it comes to life again with a startling clarity for Peter, “What the actual fuck Peter?”

Peter felt the pain, and his name in the Merc’s mouth like a punch to the gut and it makes him wince before slowly taking a step back, “You’re no good for me. You’re a murderer and I... Spiderman can’t be seen with that. I can’t be seen with that. Go back to doing whatever you did before me.”

Deadpool’s whole body recoiled and finally the white eyes pin Peter in place as Deadpool stalks towards him. Gloved fingers grip his chin and tilt his head up before a tone of voice Peter had never heard directed at him says in the deadest voice imaginable, “Congratulations Peter. Consider me gotten rid of.”

Deadpool moves away, releasing him and stepping off the side of the roof without so much as good bye, leaving a shell shocked Spiderman on the roof for much longer afterwards, rooted to the spot as tears cascaded down his cheeks. For now he was truly alone. Alone with his guilt, with his patrols, with his life. And when he had made the decision to distance himself he hadn’t anticipated that this gnawing, empty hole in his chest would appear. But it had, and now the black hole in his chest would keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be angry!! All will be explained!! Next Thursday officially!!


	3. Chapter Three: Don't You Dare Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the breaking of a friendship comes new realizations, and perhaps things aren't as bleak as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I am so so so sorry to all of you. I've either been sleeping or working (Some guy nearly lost a leg so I'm working 60+ hours a week!) Please don't hate me and I know it's a bit short, but it's here right?

The following months were rough on Spiderman. He didn’t go around the Avengers unless they legitimately needed him, and he didn’t go to the movie nights at all. Patrols were meaningless exercises, the thrill of catching the bad guy no longer running down his spine. Instead, he moped over a decision he made, slowly coming into a state of self-loathing even while he remained convinced that he had done the right thing. 

Meanwhile, Deadpool wasn’t handling the news any better. He was reckless and less stable than before. He refused to come near the Avengers if Spiderman was mentioned and not once had anyone heard about him taking another job in the last four months. The Avengers themselves were worried about each. Albeit in different ways. For Spiderman, they all worried about the loss of the cheerful man who was always happy to help out. In Deadpool they simply saw a ticking time bomb that was due to blow five seconds ago and hadn’t yet. 

Finally, the unseen but felt tension broke, Deadpool using himself recklessly and ending up burnt to ashes. Steve swept those up with a disposable broom and they ended up in the med bay at the tower. Incidentally, Tony was walking through with Peter when they were being dumped on the bed. Peter stops and stares, brain working overtime. Tony’s steps falter and he moves to stand near the frozen man. “That’s just Deadpool’s latest recklessness. He’ll come back Webs. He always does. Granted, its been more than usual the last... Three or four months. It’s strange because he was almost acting... Normal before that.”

Peter slowly shrugs off the hand that was on his shoulder and his masked face turns to Tony and he says hoarsely, emotions otherwise hidden, “What do you mean?”

Tony blinks and pauses for a moment before saying slowly, “I mean, before the last few months, Deadpool wasn’t as reckless or thoughtless. He was... Stable almost, for him anyways. These last couple of months, there’s not a co-op where he doesn’t die, it seems.”

Peter swallows and turns away from the man, murmuring, “You’ll have to wait to show me that new machine Mr. Stark. I think I need to do some thinking.”

Tony studies him for several seconds before nodding and turning to walk away. Peter drags the screens around the bed and shoos off the nurse, assuring her he would watch the pile of ash. He sits on a chair at the foot of the bed, staring into the pile of ashes and reevaluating everything. 

Deadpool had been getting better before Peter tossed him out, so to speak. If Tony could say something semi nice about him then it had to be true. But did that mean it was Peter who was at fault for the breaking down he was hearing about? True that the... Ending of the friendship had been a month prior to when Tony said he had been acting weird. But, if Peter remembered right, it had been that long before he started seeing and hearing Deadpool working with the Avengers again. He leans forward to study the pile of ash, his stomach twisting painfully and distracting him until he stood up and summoned a nurse. 

He asked for a box that was produced before dumping the ashes into it by lifting the sheets. The box was closed and he explained what he was doing and told her to tell anyone who asked. With that, he was out the window, the box tucked under one arm as he headed towards his apartment. He had found Deadpool’s address in the Merc’s pockets once and walked around, passing by the place when the larger man was on a job. It was a plain brick apartment that was on it’s own, the owner of the otherside having likely been scared off. Peter however, had actually listened when the man had spoken about it and didn’t want the conversation he needed to have with the Merc with a hopefully re-growing Mouth in a dump. 

Peter makes his way to the lightswitch and turns it on with a grimace. The place was slightly messier than Deadpool had ever seen it but, Peter simply took him through, back to his bedroom. He knew the sheet was lost, his other set going to have to do after this even as he poured the ashes onto the bed and stepped back carefully. Deadpool and him needed to talk, but obviously that wasn’t going to happen until the man healed. So Peter backed up, ending up in his living room and sitting on his couch, fidgeting but trying to do so quietly, eventually having to change out of his suit and into civvies.

Finally the jittery nerves get the best of him and he goes out, returning an hour later with cleaning supplies from his normal convenience store. He nervously starts to work, the mess he had allowed slowly cleaned up. He works back towards the bedroom, studiously avoiding the bed and finally goes to the bathroom. He works harder in there, everything becoming white once more. So focused on his task that when he turned around to find a naked Deadpool staring intently at him, he squeaks and drops the ruined brush and cleaners, blushing brightly with it on full display as his mask had been discarded somewhere. He nearly lowers his eyes before he catches sight of the most breathtaking blue eyes. 

Brown meet blue with shock and awe, the scarred skin around the blue orbs barely noticed. It was simply Deadpool. As much apart of him as the muscles that were starkly outlined. Peter freezes then, caught in Deadpool’s gaze, and finally the Merc says softly, “Have I finally died then? Is this my own personal hell?”

Peter blinked and his eyes water at the pure despair he can hear in once a cheerful voice. He swallows and shakes his head, “You’re not dead, Deadpool. I found your ashes in the Tower, and I thought you wouldn’t want to come back there.”

Deadpool searches his gaze and says scathingly, “Why on earth would you care to do anything for me, Peter?”

There it was again, the use of his full name that hit him like a punch to the gut and he fights the urge to groan as his breath hitches. Brown eyes water furiously and he sets the cleaning materials and scrub brushes that he had picked up in the sink with a slam, “You’re a fucking idiot Wilson.”

Deadpool growls and Peter feels himself being lifted, pressed against the tiled wall with a firm forearm just under his neck, keeping him in place and his head up, unable to break the intense blue gaze. Deadpool’s voice was low and threatening, but Peter felt no fear, no tingle of his Spidey-Sense, “Don’t fucking curse at me. Or call me an idiot. I’ve had quite enough from you. Now get out.”

Peter surprises himself by raising his legs, strong thighs wrapping around Deadpool’s waist while his hands raise, wrapping around the arm at his throat, “No I won’t. It was a mistake to tell you to four months ago. Now I understand you’ve been... You... You’ve been...” Peter trails off, the words for the ugly act getting stuck in his throat and instead he gives a soft whimper, the shock in Deadpool’s eyes being replaced by fury.

The nasty voice only intensifies as he gets up in Spiderman’s face, snarling out, “So you took action because you felt pity? Is that it? Poor rejected Deadpool offing himself enough to tug on those itty bitty heartstrings? Well go take your pity and give it to someone who wants it.”

Peter swallows and brown eyes blaze as his fingers tighten painfully on Deadpool’s arm, “It’s not pity! How can you do this? Do that? Over and over?”

Deadpool watches him coldly, his mouth set in a firm line as he says in a cold distant voice, “I’ve got nothing to lose.”

Spiderman’s heart dropped to his feet and he chokes out, “What about me?”

Deadpool’s mouth twists, pain, anger, and hopelessness shown clearly, “You can’t lose what you never had.”

Peter turns his head, eyes closing as pain washes over him. This was his fault. All on him. He droops, legs releasing the male but his fingers staying on the muscled forearm, “You had me. I... Was just scared. And I am sorry.” He gathers his courage to turn his head to see Deadpool’s skeptical and cynical look. He takes a breath and breathes softly, “I am still scared... Wade.”

Wade stares at him through the speech, the hard lines of his face softening slowly and he releases Peter, one hand scrubbing up and down his face. Finally the low and still clearly painfilled voice sounds out, “Let me shower and dress. I need to think.”

Peter nods, standing and making himself small as possible against the wall, “I... There are clothes on the counter and I... I’ll be in the living room.” Peter scurries out, the sound of the water turning on making him jump slightly before he curls up on his couch, staring blankly at the wall.

It seems as though it takes forever for the water to stop and for Wade to come out, the sweats hugging the massive man’s thighs and the hood of the hoodie pulled over his face. He sits on the other end of the couch and takes a breath, “Explain what you meant Peter. And tell me what happened.”

Peter swallows and looks away, silent for several moments before murmuring softly, “I mean... I had begun to actually like you. To enjoy your presence so much I showed it. It wasn’t me being nice anymore, it was me wanting you around. And not just for food or help with jobs. I mean I wanted to hear you sneak up on me, I wanted to hear your voice when I was on patrols. I wanted to... To use you more than I already was. And that was scary. I’m Spiderman. I'm supposed to be straight-laced and-and good in a way no one else is. How can I be that person, hang onto that person while... While the infamous killer is my best friend?”

Wade doesn’t move, his fingers gripping the hem of the hoodie tightly and finally he turns towards Peter, blue eyes piercing and intent in their study of the smaller male. Finally he speaks again, his voice strangely even and calm, “Then what made you change your mind? Because clearly you did otherwise I would have woken up naked in the Tin Can’s Tower.”

Spiderman guiltily shrunk against his side of the couch, eyes closing, “I had been regretting my decision... Keeping it but regretting it and thinking it was the right thing to do until Tony told me what you had been like the past few months. It just... It hit me that maybe I had been wrong. That maybe there was more about us than just the suits. Maybe the suits didn’t even matter really.”

Wade stares at him, still, knowing that by Peter’s posture he could feel it and finally he says hoarsely, “And how am I to know this is real? That you won’t change your mind again in the near or not so near future? That you won’t forget your reasoning and snub me once more? I don’t do fair weather friends Peter. I don’t do friends in general.”

Peter flinches, slowly opening his eyes as his mind works frantically. Searching for some way to tell the Merc that he was serious, that this was real and solid. Finally his barely audible tone sounds as he blurts out without really thinking it through, “You can fuck me.”

Wade freezes, staring into the worried and wide brown eyes that were full of shock at what had just escaped his lips and finally the much larger man stands and walks over to Peter. The large fingers grip his chin and tilts the smaller male’s head up, his low tone slipping forth in a soft rumble, “Sweet of you. But when I take you it will be because you asked... No, because you begged me. Not as reassurance or a bargaining chip. But don’t worry Petey. I’m convinced that you are serious.” The hooded head lowers, a searing, gentle kiss placed on unresponsive lips. And only when they begin to reciprocate does he pull away, murmuring against his cheek, “Get some sleep. I’ll be around Baby Boy.” Spiderman watches, frozen in shock as Deadpool exits his apartment without shoes and without further speech. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

A full week passed before Deadpool showed up again. And Peter was simply bent over the desk in his room, the math homework giving him a headache and making him cranky. Of course it could have been sleep deprivation, but he was stubbornly refusing to let up on patrols. He heard the window slide open behind him and made no move to move as his Spidey-Sense didn’t so much as twitch. Instead he stays still, one hand pressed against his forehead and the other scratching away at the work required. 

Deadpool’s scarred fingers massage the back of his neck gently, his voice ringing out a moment later, “You look entirely too stressed and tired for my tastes. Come on Baby Boy, leave that for a little bit. You’re doing yourself no good.” 

Peter sighs softly and slowly puts his pencil down, giving a defeated nod he was too tired to fight with the Merc. Besides, Wade was generally right when it came to taking care of him, knowing what he needed before Peter himself did usually. So he simply says softly, “I know...”

Deadpool chuckles quietly and reaches over to take his hand, fingers twining with his and pulling him up, leading him over to the bed and asking gently, “Have you eaten today?”

Peter goes where urged, laying face down on the bed before sighing again and nodding, eyes closing, “Mmm... Ate some of the things you dropped off a couple days ago.”

Deadpool hums, climbing up and straddling his lower back, “Good boy. Stay just like that.” Strong hands begin on his neck, massaging expertly and slowly beginning to work down, steadily working the tension out of his muscles. Peter moans softly, too tired and stressed to care that this was probably highly indecent with the, well what felt like a truly massive bulge pressed against his back. But he didn’t care, and seemingly Deadpool didn’t either. 

The man didn’t let his hands wander or make one crude remark the entire time his hands were on Peter. And eventually, Peter stopped worrying about whether or not Deadpool would and allowed himself to relax fully. He was on the very cusp of sleep when Deadpool stopped and made to move away, the very disgruntled spider groan and reached behind him lazily, mumbling, “Don’t you dare leave.”

Deadpool watches him curiously before patting his hip and saying reassuringly, “Don’t worry, just taking off my weapons.” Peter hears the soft sounds of leather against leather and soft thumps before a large and warm weight is beside him. No thought is given to how he turns to move as close as possible to the still suited man, and with the leather arms wrapping around him one rubbing his back soothingly, Peter surrenders to sleep, leaving an amazed Deadpool staring down at him.


End file.
